Into The Silent
by matsura akimoto
Summary: /Sekalipun ia meneguhkan hatinya, tetap saja ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kini dirinya cemburu./ chapter 2 UPDATE. A YamaKarinTaka fict. Sekuel 'Sisi Cinta Seorang Taka Honjo'. Warning inside. HIATUS sesaat. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kau tahu, Karin?

Aku memang tidak pandai menulis hal yang berbau romantisme atau apapun yang punya satu arti dengan kata 'romantisme' yang menurutku menyebalkan karena menjijikkan itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

Inilah suatu coretan yang mewakili perasaanku selama ini. Pasaran, memang. Singkat, namun inilah realita tanpa rasa dariku.

.

**Sisi Cinta Seorang Taka Honjo**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Romance

**Taka Honjo****—(Karin Koizumi—Takeru Yamato)**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning, abal, gila, OoC, dll.

P.S. : karena saya tak tahu apa yang harus saya ganti untuk fict 'Love Stories' yang saya delete, akhirnya saya buat fict abal begini. Jadi, **don't like don't read**, ok?

.

.

.

Saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang siswi Teikoku yang masuk ke dalam klub american football, awalnya aku tak setuju. Lalu kutanyakan, mengapa seorang yang lebih berbakat dalam seni seperti Karin Koizumi mau saja bergabung di klub american football yang keras.

Jawaban mereka semua hanyalah, "Lemparan bolanya sangat bagus dan tajam, Taka. Kau sudah mendapat seorang yang bisa melatih bakat receiver-mu."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku hanya bisa mendenguskan nafas kesal saat itu. Tapi itu bagus juga, karena aku bisa melatih kemampuanku menangkap bola, dan ia bisa melatih pass-nya. Mau tak mau harus kuterima, 'kan?

Tidak berapa lama, kau diangkat menjadi quarterback tim 1 Teikoku Alexanders hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari saja. Saat itu, aku terkejut. Wajahku memanas. Oke, waktuku diangkat menjadi receiver tim 1 memang lebih cepat —1 hari-, dibandingkan kau yang beberapa hari. Tapi, kau berhasil membuatku tercengang dengan cara menghilangkan wajah stoic-ku walau hanya sementara.

Selalu saja, kau menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih pass denganku setiap latihan. Entah sore, pagi, atau malam sekalipun, kau selalu sempat. Pernah satu kali kau tidak datang untuk berlatih denganku. Aku berdiri mematung di tempat itu, sendiri. Aku merasa sudah ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Karena bakat menangkap bola-ku yang amat sangat baik dan rekor lompatku yang paling tinggi tingkatan SMU se-Jepang, banyak receiver yang memujiku, tapi terkadang juga ada yang menyindirku karena aku tidak pernah memasang wajah perangku. Aku memang selalu ingin mengeluarkannya, tapi toh tak ada gunanya.

Gara-gara kata-kata pedas orang-orang gila itu, aku jadi angkuh. Aku selalu percaya, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, baik di panggung american football maupun di luar panggung. Well, atlet memang selalu percaya takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya. Aku percaya pada prinsip setiap atlet itu.

Lalu, datanglah seorang dari negeri paman Sam—Amerika. Takeru Yamato, namanya. Yeah, he's the real Eyeshield 21 —sebelum ada yang mengalahkannya-. Teikoku Academy bangga karena salah satu muridnya pernah menjadi Eyeshield 21 yang melegenda itu.

Receiver —aku, Taka Honjo-, Quarterback —kau, Karin Koizumi-, Runningback —dia, Takeru Yamato-. Sejak ia pindah kemari, kita selalu bersama. Sebagai sahabat, bukan teman lagi –tidak, aku ingin lebih dari itu.

Entah kenapa, kau selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu guguk di depan Yamato. Bahkan kau selalu berlatih pass dengannya, bukan denganku atau yang lainnya. Sedangkan padaku, Heracles, atau lainnya, kau selalu bersikap guguk seperti biasanya. Pengelompokkan macam apa itu, Karin?

Dan kemudian, aku merasa bahwa kita bertiga bukan lagi sahabat. Seperti ada persaingan diantara aku dan Yamato. Uhm... mungkin memperebutkanmu. Siapa tahu itu betul atau salah? Aku hanya menebak.

.

.

.

Yah, dan inilah suatu peristiwa yang pernah kau alami. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, tak peduli kau sakit atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku terlalu sakit untuk menulis hal tidak jelas macam ini. Tidak jelas, tapi menurutku sangat jelas. Aneh, eh?

Beberapa waktu lalu, kau pingsan di atas lapangan suci amefuto Teikoku. Yamato sangat panik, dan aku kalah panik darinya karena ia jauh lebih berekspresi dariku. Dia menggendongmu ke UKS, dan ia menggendongmu seolah... kau adalah pendampingnya. Ya, bahkan Heracles mengatakan bahwa kau sangat serasi dengannya. Wajahku memanas mendengar itu. Mungkinkah aku cemburu? Bisa saja.

Diam-diam, aku menyelinap keluar dari lapangan dan mengikuti Yamato yang tengah menggendongmu menuju ruang kesehatan itu dengan tatapan panik. Bisa kulihat bahwa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saking paniknya. Kecepatan lariku memang jauh dibawahnya, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengikutinya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhmu yang tengah down itu di atas kasur putih ruang UKS. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, aku mengintip dari balik jendela yang kebetulan menghadap tempat tidur putih polos itu.

Aku sendiri harap-harap cemas, begitu juga dengan lelaki berambut liar itu. Menunggu kesadaranmu, itulah yang kami lakukan. Aku dan Yamato melakukan itu ditempat yang terpisah —tidak jauh-, tapi kami melakukan hal yang sama. Mirip sekali, 'kan?

Lalu kau terbangun, dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Yamato. Mataku memanas dan serasa ingin dikeluarkan saking kesalnya, entah kenapa. Kau terkejut. Tapi, tanpa basa-basi, ia menyatakan cinta didepanmu. Sungguh menyakitkan melihatnya. Mungkin ini yang disebut 'berharap lebih'? Siapa tahu?

Dengan setengah sadar, kau mengatakan 'ya'. Aku semakin ingin membunuh diriku yang terpaku sendiri waktu itu. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, kakakku pasti akan jadi anak tunggal dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Jadi, kuurungkan niat itu.

Pelukan kalian semakin mesra dan erat, membuatku ingin mengambil tongkat baseball milik tou-san yang tersimpan rapi di lemari rahasianya dan memukul Yamato dengan itu. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya, tapi karena kehendak Tuhan, aku harus tetap melihatnya.

.

Itu menyakitkan dan itu membuatku merasa, kau tengah menusukku dengan pedang dari dalam tubuhku, Karin. Aku sakit.

.

Kalian keluar dengan senyuman sepihak —Yamato tersenyum, tapi kau hanya memijit-mijit kepalamu yang masih sakit. Semua anggota tim memandang kalian dengan tatapan cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Karin yang dipuja-puja seluruh pemain Teikoku ternyata lebih memilih Yamato. Malang sekali nasib mereka.

.

.

.

Dan semua itu membuatku sadar, bahwa selama ini aku selalu saja cemburu pada Yamato yang selalu bisa berduaan denganmu kapan saja. Itu membuatku semakin cemburu, Karin. Kini, aku sadar, kata apa yang pantas untuk mencerminkan perasaan padamu sejak kita berdua masuk ke Teikoku Academy.

Kata itu adalah... cinta.

Yah... Mungkin jika ini dipublikasikan ke masyarakat banyak, pasti mereka akan cengo ketika menyadari bahwa seorang Honjo kedua punya hati. Aku memang tidak sekeras Masaharu Honjo—ayahku, tapi aku juga tidak selembut Hibari Honjo—kakakku. Itulah dasar dari sebuah keanehan, Karin. Itu disebut sifat yang mengalir dari sesama keluarga.

.

Terima kasih untuk waktumu selama ini, Karin. Aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu, tapi aku tak bisa karena Yamato dilahirkan.

Taka Honjo

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang menatap aneh coretan-coretan tidak jelasnya pada secarik kertas—atau lebih tepatnya, surat cinta. Dia—Taka Honjo, tidak menyangka bahwa niatnya mencoret-coret kertas, hasilnya akan seperti ini.

Terkadang, membaca atau amefuto pun bisa membuatnya bosan. Ia sangat malas untuk berbuat sesuatu, apalagi jika Yamato memaksanya untuk bersama-sama berbelanja kebutuhan klub—terutama bola rugby.

Taka melipat-lipat kertas itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Yeah, dia sangat ahli dalam hal menyelinap karena ia jarang bicara keras dan tidak blak-blakan. Jadi, menulis tanpa sepengetahuan orang banyak adalah salah satu ahlinya.

Seseorang menghampirinya, dengan tubuh yang terbalut seragam amefuto Teikoku Alexanders, dan terlihat tetesan keringat mengucur dari keningnya. "Kapan kau duduk di sini, Taka—"

"Aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi, Yamato. Kau cerewet."

Lelaki berambut liar didepannya yang ia panggil Yamato itu hanya tertawa renyah. Taka memang selalu seperti ini, batinnya. Tak dipungkiri, Taka memang orang yang bisa menyenangkan dan bisa menyebalkan dalam satu waktu.

Takeru Yamato tertegun ketika mendapati Taka baru selesai melipat secarik kertas. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia tuliskan tadi sehingga Taka harus melipatnya, tapi Yamato tak ambil pusing. "Apa yang tadi kau tulis di kertas itu, Taka?"

Taka memutar bola matanya, malas menjawab. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Hanya lelucon tidak lucu dari seorang Honjo kedua. Sudahlah, kau latihan lagi," jawabnya, dengan candaan dan kata-kata mengusir.

Candaan, karena humor sense Taka tidak terlalu besar. Jadi, sebuah mukjizat jika ia bisa membuat orang lain tertawa dengan lelucon yang ia buat sendiri. Mengusir, karena sebetulnya Yamato telah mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Taka, kudengar dari Hibari-neesan, katanya kau sedang sakit. Jadi kau tidak usah latihan," ucap Yamato, mencoba menebak maksud sebenarnya kenapa Taka duduk-duduk saja di sini. Tebakan Yamato memang betul, Taka sedang sakit. Tapi, itu hanya satu dari dua alasan.

Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku memang sedang sakit, tapi itu satu dari dua alasan mengapa aku duduk di sini. Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu," Taka pun berlalu, meninggalkan Yamato yang hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya kali ini.

Taka memang selalu begitu—jarang bicara dan kadang-kadang kata-katanya menusuk hati. Namun baru kali ini Yamato melihat sosok Taka yang begitu. Tidak biasanya juga ia berkata 'satu dari blablabla alasan', dan baru kali ini juga Taka izin ke kamar mandi.

Ada yang tidak beres, pikir Yamato.

.

.

.

Taka tidak berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi ia berjalan menuju ruangan loker tim 1 Teikoku. Receiver Teikoku ini tengah mencari-cari sebuah loker dengan nama yang tidak terdengar asing di telinganya.

Tidak lama berselang, ia menemukan loker dengan nama 'Karin Koizumi' yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan di pintu lokernya. Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya ada dirinya di ruangan itu, Taka memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop, kemudian membuka loker itu dengan sebuah kunci yang sengaja ia curi dari pelatih.

Ternyata, Taka langsung berniat mengirim coretan itu pada Karin, usai menulis-nulis secarik kertas tidak jelas. Selesai menyimpan surat itu di atas seragam amefuto Karin—karena kebetulan ia belum datang-, Taka pun mengunci kembali loker itu dan berjalan keluar. Seperti seorang penyihir, tidak menyisakan satu jejakpun.

"Apa ini akan sampai padanya? Kuharap begitu," gumam Taka yang tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Masih di sini, menantimu

Berharap kau akan memikirkanku

Masih di sini, menunggumu

Menanti jawaban atas cintaku

Masih di sini, menantimu

Berharap cinta kita 'kan bersatu

Masih di sini, menunggumu

Menanti dirimu kembali...

((ungu - Disini Untukmu))

.

.

~*#owari#*~

.

Hmm... Setelah dipikirkan kembali, saya terpaksa men-delete fict 'Love Stories' karena masalah privasi. Bingungnya, saya tak tahu harus menulis apa. Tiduran gaje di atas kasur jam tiga subuh, saya dapat inspirasi, dan besoknya saya ketik deh... X)

Maaf kalau tidak jelas endingnya. Bolehkah saya membuat sekuel-nya? *ditampol*

Saya membuat fict ini dengan terburu-buru, jadi mohon maaf jika ada typo atau apapun lah yang mengganggu. Silahkan flame jika anda tidak suka. Tapi ingat, saya sudah menulis kata-kata don't like don't read di atas, jadi jangan salahkan saya jika saya tidak menggubris kata-kata kasar anda. :)

Akhir kata, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**SatanSpawn : **ehehe... Padahal kalo chapter 1 dibaca dengan seksama, pasti tahu. :) ya udah deh, saya tulis lagi di chapter ini. Makasih review-nya. X)

**hamazaki youichi : **aduh! *kena muncrat* iya, iya. Ini emang lama updet-nya, tapi gak sampe satu bulan dua kali updet kok. Makasih review-nya. Ini updet-nya. :)

**Yoshi si Kucing Belang : **mungkin dia akan mati, kekekeke... *dilempar buku 'The Catcher in The Rye'* makasih review-nya. Ini updet-nya^^

**Ciel L. Rokujo Chisai : **oh, teh Linda! XD *sok SKSD* kenapa teh Linda perasaannya lagi sama kayak Taka? Patah hati? Hahahaha! Saya emang mau bikin Taka jadi kuntilanak! *dilempar ke black hole* Makasih review-nya. Ini updet-nya, teh! X)

**Iin cka You-nii : **ouh, makasih^^ ini updet-nya! :)

**namikazepamela : **uaahh... ada pengganti SBY di FFn! XO –plak!- penasaran? Ini updet-nya. Makasih^^

**Osaka Chizuru Crazy :** anda telat, Chizuru-san! Soal perbaikan kalimat itu... gak bisa, Chizuru-san. Saya gak punya modem. Ini juga updet dari hape. DX Huahahahahahahahahaha...! Ayo kita buat Taka mati! #ketawalaknat *digebuk Inagaki-sensei & Murata-sensei*

.

.

**Into The Silent**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Romance/Tragedy

**Taka Honjo—(Karin Koizumi—Takeru Yamato)**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : abal, gila, OoC, dll.

**Don't Like? Don't Read This and Click 'Back'! ;p**

.

**Chapter 2 : ****Hospital, and Personal Conference**

.

Sepasang insan tengah berada di lorong ICU rumah sakit, tepatnya di Kansai International Hospital. Si lelaki berambut liar, mondar-mandir panik seperti setrika yang tengah dibolak-balik. Sedangkan si perempuan berambut pirang gelap, duduk di bangku penunggu dan menatap sedih si lelaki.

Telah tiga jam, mereka berada di sana. Seragam Akademi Teikoku yang kini membalut tubuh mereka, meyakinkan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat bahwa mereka betul dari Teikoku. Persetan dengan perhatian bodoh itu. Mereka lebih penting pada seorang yang ada di ICU.

Perempuan berambut pirang gelap—Karin—akhrinya ingin memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi. Lelaki berambut liar yang sering disapa Yamato itu, tak jua bicara sedari tadi. Mendorong Karin untuk bicara.

Sebelum ia menatap Yamato, terlebih dahulu ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan membiarkan matanya melihat arloji putih yang terlilit rapi di sana. Sudah jam setengah dua belas siang. Istirahat Teikoku telah terlewat sejak jam sepuluh tadi. Tak perlu khawatir. Pasti Heracles telah meminta izin pada kepala sekolah.

"Uhm... Yamato-kun?" suara alto yang masih agak cempreng milik Karin akhirnya terdengar jelas, meski pelan. Yang dipanggil berhenti melangkah dan hanya melirik, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Karin ingin protes, tapi percuma saja. Itu hanya akan membuat Yamato semakin kesal saja.

Niatan bicara itu akhirnya diurungkan. "Ah, tidak. Aku batal bicara." Karin membatalkan niatnya itu. Yamato tak membalas, namun tak mondar-mandir lagi. Kaki yang dapat dipakai berlari cepat miliknya mungkin telah kehabisan tenaga, memaksa Yamato untuk duduk saja disamping Karin.

"Bicara saja. Aku tak keberatan."

Karin memilin-milin rok kotak-kotaknya yang merupakan bawahan seragam untuk para siswi Teikoku itu. Bimbang. Terlalu takut Karin bicara. Apalagi dengan keadaan pikiran Yamato yang sedang semrawut. Lebih tepatnya, karena Taka.

Dengusan pasrah keluar dari hidungnya. "Tidak. Bukan hal penting kok," sanggahnya. Yamato penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan kekasihnya itu, tapi ia ingin bungkam mulut saja. Pikirannya tengah kacau, dan kini tak boleh sampai lagi pikirannya tambah kacau.

Yamato bersandar pada sandaran bangku penunggu, membiarkan punggungnya teradu oleh sandaran yang terbuat dari bahan dasar besi itu. Karin tak peduli pada Yamato. Rasanya Karin lebih peduli pada keadaan Taka sekarang.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Yamato cemburu sekarang. Yamato tak tahu mengapa sekarang ia cemburu buta. Tapi yang jelas, ia tak peduli dengan kecemburuannya kini. Mempedulikan Taka, lebih penting.

Sungguh kesialan bagi Taka. Paku itu jatuh begitu saja dari lantai tiga, menciptakan rasa sakit dan perih yang menghujam keras dikepalanya. Taka tidak tahu kepalanya terdapat paku yang bersarang nyaman di sana, tapi setidaknya ia tahu warna perak rambutnya telah tercampur dengan warna mengerikan darah.

"Yamato-kun?"

"Err—ya?"

"Apa Taka bisa selamat?"

"Memang kau mau Taka mati, Karin-chan?"

Karin tersentak. Pertanyaan sarkastik Yamato barusan, pertama kalinya didengar olehnya. Tak biasanya. Padahal disaat sulit seperti apapun, Yamato pasti sempat mengeluarkan pernyataannya yang selalu absolut dan adalah fakta.

Tapi kini, tak ada pernyataan absolut Yamato. Lelaki berambut coklat liar itu selalu tahu, ia bukan Tuhan. Jadi saat genting seperti ini, ia tak mau mengeluarkan pernyataannya. Takut akan berlawanan dengan pernyataan absolut yang belum tentu pasti jadi kenyataan itu.

Kembali. Hening kembali membalut kehangatan sepasang kekasih baru itu. Yamato malas beradu kalimat dengan perempuan disampingnya, dan Karin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat ini tak ada yang dapat dilakukan, selain menunggu.

Yamato punya keinginan menghubungi Masaru Honjo—ayah Taka. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Taka memintanya untuk tak menghubungi ayahnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Hibari Honjo—kakaknya.

Tapi entah ada apa. Hibari tak kunjung datang. Yamato berusaha menghubungi nomor handphone-nya, namun yang terdengar dari sana hanyalah mailbox-nya. Meresahkan. Harusnya Hibari mengaktifkan nomornya.

Hidup, atau mati. Taka berada di antara itu. Luka di perut, tak masalah. Yang jadi masalah, luka itu bersarang dengan tenang dikepalanya. Kepala memang tak sepenting jantung, namun bila kepala itu terluka dalam... akibatnya bisa fatal.

Mati.

Hidup.

Taka tak dapat memilih. Hanya dapat berjuang. Seluruh tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh alam bawah sadarnya. Sementara, Taka tak dapat bangun dan berada di atas jembatan yang dinamakan 'batas dunia dan akhirat' itu.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki berjas putih selutut dan seorang suster keluar dari ICU. Keduanya memakai masker, pertanda mereka baru saja melakukan operasi—tidak, lebih pantas disebut penjahitan kepala. Si lelaki berjas putih yang ternyata dokter itu lehernya basah. Basah oleh keringat yang menemani tubuhnya semasa penjahitan.

Dokter itu langkahnya terhenti, ketika melewati sosok yang sangat familiar se-Kansai. Tentu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Takeru Yamato, Eyeshield 21 asli dari SMP Notredame, Amerika. "Kau temannya?" tanya sang dokter, menunjuk Yamato dan memandang bergantian Yamato dan Karin.

Yamato mengganggukkkan kepalanya, meyakinkan sang dokter. "Ya, aku dan Karin ini temannya. Boleh kami menemuinya?" Yamato bertanya, to the point. Si dokter terlihat ragu. Kedua murid Teikoku ini tahu dengan mudah, Taka belum sadar.

Akhirnya si dokter angkat bicara. "Oke... Tapi ingat, jangan ribut. Taka Honjo belum siuman," izinnya. Jika saja Yamato bukan lelaki yang selalu siap stay cool, ia pasti menjerit-jerit keras sekarang. Senang. Hanya itu yang terpancar dari raut wajah kedua orang itu.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Silahkan masuk." Dokter dan suster itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Yamato dan Karin yang masih terduduk. Karin diam saja, membungkam mulutnya dengan semua realita kini. "Karin-chan, ayo masuk."

Karin kerap tak bicara. Dibiarkannya Yamato menariknya masuk kedalam ruangan ICU itu, melihat keadaan seorang sekarang. Ah ya, Taka Honjo. Teringat kembali Karin, akan surat itu.

Surat? Tentu. Surat yang pagi tadi Taka kirimkan. Surat, yang Karin tuduh sebagai dasar bencana. Surat, yang menunjukkan, betapa tahannya Taka dari kenyataan yang selalu mendesaknya berhenti mencintai diam-diam.

Surat, yang mencurahkan semua kesedihan Taka selama ini.

"Kenapa tak berdiri, Karin-chan? Ayo, masuk!"

Lamunan Karin terbuyarkan oleh suara bass kekasihnya. Disadarkannya dari lamunan, oleh tatapan mata Yamato yang senang nan menusuk hati. Lelaki setinggi 190cm itu telah berdiri menghadap Karin, berusaha menarik tangan Karin. Sementara Karin, masih duduk dengan posisi tangan dipegang Yamato.

"Ah—uhm... ya, ayo!" Karin tersenyum. Yamato hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menarik Karin masuk bersama dirinya ke ruangan ICU. Yamato tak tahu kenapa sedari tadi Karin tak tersenyum, tapi ia tahu, senyuman Karin barusan dipaksakan.

Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak sampai sudut ruangan, menciptakan bau tak sedap di sana. Tertidur di atas ranjang ruangan itu, Taka. Kelopak matanya tertutup—terpejam matanya. Bekas luka pembawa bencana tadi, kini telah tertutupi oleh sebuah perban yang nampak basah karena baru ditetesi betadine. Pakaian seragam sekolah Teikoku yang tadi dipakainya, kini telah berganti menjadi setelan pakaian warna putih. Khas pasien rumah sakit.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari dua jendela kamar itu, menyinari seluruh bagian kamar. Memperjelas keadaan Taka saat ini. Mereka berdua tak tahu mengapa Taka tak kunjung sadar, namun setidaknya mereka tahu Taka masih hidup.

Baru saja Yamato akan melangkah lagi mendekati ranjang Taka, Karin telah mendahului. Segera duduk perempuan itu di atas kursi samping kiri Taka. Yamato baru saja sadar, cermin air mata telah menyamarkan sementara warna pupil mata biru laut Karin.

Yamato tak habis pikir, kenapa Karin sebegitu perhatian kepada Taka. Tapi lebih baik ia tak perlu tahu itu, karena ia tak boleh tahu. Surat yang menjadi awal dari semua ini pun tak boleh terbaca olehnya.

Jadi, ia biarkan saja Karin berbuat sesuka hatinya, toh ini untuk Taka juga. Apalagi sejak Taka bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang dapat menandinginya—Raimon Taro, ia makin menjadi seorang yang ganas namun melemah.

Dimana Taka yang stoic? Dimana Taka yang selalu menjadi partner setia Yamato, baik di lapangan maupun di kancah sekolah? Jawabannya, tak ada. Yang kini tertidur di hadapannya adalah, Taka Honjo yang bukan merupakan karakter dan sifat biasanya.

Lelah berdiri, Yamato duduk di atas sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu. Ingin sekali ia mengganti seragam Akademi Teikoku-nya dengan pakaian sehari-hari, saking lelah dan gerahnya. Tapi kenyataan tak mengizinkan. Yamato lebih peduli pada orang selain dirinya di ruangan ini, daripada tubunya sendiri yang kegerahan.

Karin mencengkram erat, salah satu ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh Taka sampai dadanya. Raut wajahnya tak dapat ditebak sekarang. Jelasnya, ekspresi Karin tak dapat dibaca lagi. Itu bukan Karin Koizumi yang biasa.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

"Uhh..."

Karin terlonjak dari duduknya, menyadari bahwa baru saja sebuah suara familiar tertangkap basah oleh telinganya. Raut wajahnya berubah senang. Refleks, ia menjerit. "Gyaa!"

"Eh—ada apa, Karin-chan?" Yamato yang mengantuk, spontan berdiri dan mendekati Karin dengan kecepatan larinya yang tajam cepat. Dilihatnya, wajah Karin yang berseri senang. Begitu ia melihat mata Taka yang terbuka redup, baru ia tahu sekarang.

Muncul kembali. Rasa cemburu itu muncul lagi, dan tertanam kembali di hati Yamato setelah ia memusnahkan cemburu itu tadi. Sekalipun ia meneguhkan hatinya, tetap saja ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kini dirinya cemburu. Peduli apa Karin? Ia tak dapat lihat kecemburuan Yamato sekarang.

Sosok berambut perak panjang itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Yamato dan Karin yang masih terkejut, dan menatap mereka lemah. Tidak. Ia tak bermaksud meledek mereka. Hanya tatapannya, yang menunjukkan bahwa kini ia benar-benar down.

"Kalian berdua—kenapa ada di sini...?" tanyanya, dengan nada serak. Tenggorokannya begitu sakit, hingga mengeluarkan suara dengan jelas pun tak dapat. Akhirnya ia pasrah saja bila suaranya serak dan sakit.

Yamato memajukan posisi tubuhnya selangkah, menjadi berada disamping Karin. Taka sama sekali tak cemburu. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah, sehat dan keluar dari rumah sakit sialan ini. Masalah cinta, nanti.

Otot atas bibir Yamato terangkat, menjadikannya tersenyum. "Kami 'kan temanmu, masa' kami tak boleh di sini—iya 'kan, Karin-chan?" Yamato menoleh ke arah Karin, sebelum ia selesai dengan pertanyaannya sendiri pada Taka barusan. Kata lain, ia memotong kata-katanya sendiri.

Taka hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi pada mereka. Kedua sahabatnya itu pasti maklum dengan sifatnya yang memang selalu memandang orang tanpa ekspresi, seperti memandang rendah orang lain. Sebetulnya ia tak seperti itu, hanya saja kebiasaannya tak berekspresi tidak dapat terhilangkan.

"Bagaimana, Taka-kun? Ehm... sudah baikan?" Karin angkat bicara, setelah sebelumnya ia hanya menjerit dan menyebabkan kekacauan sesaat diantara mereka bertiga. Yamato mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Mata Taka membulat, baru sadari itu. Karin ternyata perhatian juga padaku, pikirnya.

Taka berusaha untuk bangun, namun dibantu Yamato karena kepalanya masih terasa sakit. "Err—ya, sekarang aku sudah baikan. Apa kalian tak takut dimarahi kepala sekolah? Bisa-bisa nanti kalian dikira bolos..."

Tak kunjung tiga detik, Yamato tertawa. "Hahahaha...! Tenang saja, Taka. Heracles sudah meminta izin pada kepala sekolah," sahutnya, seraya membersihkan air mata yang keluar dari matanya, saking menyangkal bahwa itu lucu.

"Ehm... Oh iya, Karin-chan, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami, berdua saja? Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Taka."

Taka terheran-heran. Ia tak tahu, apa yang sebetulnya ingin Yamato bicarakan. Sedangkan Karin, hanya mengiyakan keinginan Yamato. Mustahil Yamato tahu perihal surat itu, batinnya mengsugesti.

Dengan keraguan yang berkecamuk, Karin keluar dari kamar ICU itu, dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Karin tak mengerti. Tak biasanya, Yamato ingin bicara empat mata dengan Taka. Biasanya, Yamato selalu bicara terus terang meski itu didepan publik.

Bau obat-obatan yang tadi menusuk penciuman hidung Karin, perlahan mulai menghilang. Sekarang ia dapat bernafas dengan lebih lega dari sebelum ia memasuki ruangan ICU. Mungkin ventilasi udara ICU agak sedikit.

Tapi, rasa penasaran mulai menggoyah iman Karin. Ia terlalu ingin tahu, apa yang ingin Yamato bicarakan sampai menyuruh Karin keluar. Karena itulah ia memutuskan, akan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua yang bersifat pribadi.

Denga pelan-pelan, Karin membuka sedikit pintu itu—mengusahakan agar pintunya tak berdecit. Sedikit celah saja, sudah memuaskan baginya. Ya memuaskan, sebelum Yamato atau Taka memegokinya.

Pertama, Karin melihat Yamato yang telah duduk di bangku yang tadi ia duduki, entah sejak kapan. Yamato membelakangi pintu, sehingga Karin tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Sedangkan Taka, duduk di atas tanjangnya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai penopang dagunya. Sikunya bertumpu pada pahanya.

"Hei, aku mau bertanya. Boleh?" suara Yamato yang pertama terdengar. Karin semakin mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia tahu perbuatannya ini salah, tapi rasa penasaran telah meruntuhkan keyakinannya untuk tak menguping.

Taka melengos. "Bolehlah, selama itu bukan tentang tou-san." Diberikannya izin bertanya pada Yamato. Tak sampai lima detik, Yamato tiba-tiba berdiri dan memukul ranjang Taka. Karin refleks menjerit, namun langsung ia tutup mulutnya.

"Kau... menyukai Karin, 'kan?"

Mata biru Karin membulat. Tak ia sangka, Yamato bisa tahu itu dengan mudahnya. Padahal Yamato tak tahu apapun, bahkan surat itu saja tak pernah tampil di hadapannya. Apalagi, surat itu masih tersimpan rapat di saku rok Karin.

Air mata lagi-lagi turun dari pelupuk matanya. Semakin bimbang Karin dibuatnya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Bagi perempuan cantik lainnya, pasti akan senang diperebutkan oleh dua lelaki tampan. Bagi Karin, itu adalah suatu bencana besar.

Yamato terlihat marah besar, meski Karin di belakangnya. Taka tak terkejut sedikitpun. Mata oranye gelapnya pun sama sekali tak membesar. Sesaat kemudian, Taka tersenyum tipis dan menjawab,

"Yeah, aku suka dia. Lalu?"

.

**~To Be Continue~**

.

Huaah~ dua jam, dihabiskan didepan laptop! XD

Oh iya, ada sebabnya saya updet cepet. Udah ada yang nagih, sih. DX

Kalau tidak salah, penname-nya... ah, saya lupa. Yang jelas, saya memanggilnya Makimura-san. Dia bilang, suka banget sama fict ini. Rela banget dia PM saya, padahal inbox saya sudah memasuki halaman tiga. Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting updet-nya 'kan, Makimura-san? Makasih^^

Fict ini tak tentu arah updet-nya. Kalo gak minjem bluetooth temen saya, saya gak tahu harus updet pake apaan. Kalo pake komputer sodara, paling hanya nambah beban. Flashdisk saya ancur berantakan, dan kena virus sialan sehingga harus beli lagi. Jadi, saya putuskan...

Fict ini HIATUS.

Maklum, tou-san saya rada pelit soal membeli modem. DXX

"Menerima saran, kritik, concrit, dan flame dalam bentuk apapun. Asalkan tak menyebutkan kata terlarang, apapun boleh."

Jelaskah?

Akhir kata, mind to review?


End file.
